


If Love Should Wind This Way

by scheherezhad



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose, and sometimes we ruin the afterglow entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Love Should Wind This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Set around The Titans v1 #20, wherein Vic got a human body and then ran off to California. Written for [](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**amarin_rose**](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/)'s [request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/692481.html) on [](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/)**fic_on_demand**.

Gar moaned as Vic pushed into him. The new body was nice. Better than nice. Perfect. Definitely perfect. He was pretty sure he owed Dick one hell of a favor now, and possibly his firstborn child.

Vic hit his prostate a couple of times.

Maybe some internal organs, too. Dick could even choose which ones he wanted.

Gar had known about Vic's new look almost as soon as it happened, had known that Vic would look great because he'd always been good-looking, but actually seeing him for the first time this afternoon had been...wow. He was really glad that Vic had come out to see him.

Other things about him were different, too. Things that most people wouldn't have noticed, though they were more than obvious to Gar. His scent, for example. Vic used to smell like metal and oil and heat, and just a hint of human. Now it was all that human smell with a touch of the Omegadrome's non-scent. And he sounded human. The soft mechanical clicks and whines were gone, replaced with quiet breathing and a steady heartbeat.

Well, not so quiet or steady at the moment.

Vic grunted. "Never thought I'd have to tell _you_ to quit thinking so much," he said.

"Bite me, rustbucket," Gar panted, and he laughed when teeth sank into the back of his neck. "Literal bastard."

"Shut up and quit thinking, saladhead." Vic put a hand between Gar's shoulder blades and pushed until Gar gave in, dropping down so his shoulders were against the mattress.

The angle was much better now, deeper. When Gar whined softly and shoved back, he was rewarded with a slow, grinding thrust. He used what leverage he could to make Vic go faster. Vic gripped his hips hard enough that Gar was sure he'd have bruises later, thrust hard enough that Gar would feel it for days.

They were both getting louder, losing their rhythm to force and making the headboard thump against the wall, and god, Matt was going to have plenty to say about _that_ in the morning.

Gar managed to get one hand around his dick. He jerked himself roughly in time with Vic's thrusts, and he came a moment later, muffling his loud cry in the pillow. Vic held out until he'd pushed the last aftershocks out of Gar, then he pushed in deep and let go with a noise almost like a growl.

Gar slumped to the mattress as Vic eased out and then cleaned them up with the damp washcloth he'd put on the nightstand earlier.

"You good?" Vic asked, stretching out beside him.

"Fan-friggin'-tastic." He stretched luxuriously. "You should come visit more often."

"Or...you could come back to New York with me. I miss having you on the team. The others do, too."

Gar sighed. "We've been over this before. I have a team here, Vic."

"But it's not the same, and you know it."

"Neither are the Titans! If you were really happy there, you wouldn't be here right now. I know you better than that."

Vic curled his right hand over Gar's left. "You're right."

"Then let's forget about it, all right?"

"Okay."

They kissed softly, and Gar rolled onto his side. Even with Vic's heat behind him as he went to sleep, he felt a little cold.


End file.
